


Tosh's Revenge

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to deal with Tosh after an incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tosh's Revenge

“What the hell did you do?” Jack shouted and immediately took a breath to calm down when he saw the stricken look on Tosh’s face.  He lowered his voice. “What happened?”  
  
She still looked ready to bolt, but answered him softly, “You remember that I had to hack into UNIT for that information on-“  
  
Jack nodded impatiently, cutting her off. “Yeah, I remember. I also remember telling you to make sure that you didn’t leave any evidence that you’d been there!”  
  
“I did!  There’s no way that they can track it here!”  
  
Jack looked at her. “Tosh. Where else will they track it?”  
  
“To that group of hackers we were looking at last month.  You know, the ones who had those pictures of you and that ambassador from-“  
  
“I thought we were going to save those guys for when something really serious came up.”  
  
Tosh looked sheepish. “I just couldn’t resist.”  
  
Jack considered.  When he really thought about it, it was pretty funny. Still.  
  
“All right, but the next time you get the urge to send all of UNIT’s top brass to Antarctica instead of the U.N., don’t. Just. Don’t.”  
  
Tosh snickered, her relief obvious. “I won’t, promise.”  
  
Jack snorted.


End file.
